Shenzhen Nanjing Technology Co., Ltd.
Shenzhen Nanjing Technology Co., Ltd. (深圳市南晶科技有限公司) is a company that was founded in 2002http://files.sobodash.com/published/piq200805-104.pdf (although their website states 2003) in Shenzhen, mainland China, and that mostly develops Chinese-language turn-based RPGs for the Famicom. They are one of the only Famicom pirate developers known to still exist, along with Waixing. They typically rip graphics and music from other games, (and much of the time they end up being used in the wrong game, such as a remake of the Zelda theme being used as the battle theme for Saint Saiya - Time Warrior) and their games are sometimes considered to be of low quality, with several notable exceptions such as Lei Dian Huang: Bi Ka Qiu Chuan Shuo (a port of Pokemon Yellow which replicates most of the original game's gameplay elements with graphics and music taken from later Pokemon games). They managed to backport a lot of games made for newer consoles/handhelds, examples being Golden Sun, Chrono Trigger, Final Fantasy VII and The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap (the last two were released twice, with the title screen being the only changes made to the newer versions). Final Fantasy VII is probably Nanjing's best-known game and has attracted the attention of various gaming blogs and websites since its dumping. It has also seen an unofficial English translation released on the internet. Some of Nanjing's games, including Mo Dao Jie, Yi Xing (Alien vs Predator) and Gu Mu Li Ying (Tomb Raider) were developed by Nice Code Software, and some (probably obtained through Nice Code) are graphics hacks of Dragon Co. games. However, the vast majority of their games are believed to have been developed in-house, and most of these run on a very similar engine. Unlike Waixing they are not known to have released any unofficial Chinese translations or hacks of other companies' NES/Famicom games. Famicom games This list is based on the list from Derrick Sobodash's site CinnamonPirate. *NJ001 Kou Dai Bao Shi: Lan 口袋宝石-蓝 (Pokémon Blue) *NJ002 Kou Dai Bao Shi: Hong 口袋宝石-红 (Pokémon Red) *NJ003 Kou Dai Bao Shi: Jin 口袋宝石-金 (Pokémon Gold) *NJ004 Kou Dai Bao Shi: Yin 口袋宝石-银 (Pokémon Silver - same as the three above, this game is a Ruby/Sapphire backport) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T0VBQ4dIeoI'' *NJ005 ''Shu Ma Bao Long III 数码暴龙III (Title screen hack of NJ006) http://www.geocities.jp/rinkaku89/pachigame/35_fc_digi.html *NJ006 Shu Ma Zhan Dui 2 数码战队2 (A port of Digimon 3 by Vast Fame, which was also ported by Waixing as Digital Dragon) *NJ007 Ao Shi San Guo Zhi 傲视三国志 (Disdain for the Three Kingdoms) *NJ008 San Guo Zhi - Zhi Ao Shi Tian Di 三国志-之傲视天地 (Three Kingdoms: Disdain for the World) *NJ009 Kou Dai Shui Jing 口袋水晶 (Pokémon Crystal - just a title screen hack of NJ004) *NJ010 Kou Dai Zuan Shi 口袋钻石 (Pokémon Diamond - a slightly updated version of NJ004) *NJ011 Mu Chang Wu Yu 牧场物语 (Harvest Moon - a backport from the SNES game) *NJ012 Chao Ji Ji Qi Ren Da Zhan A 超级机器人大战Ａ (Super Robot Wars A - backport of Banpresto's 2001 GBA/2008 PSP game) *NJ013 Han Liu Bang 汉刘邦 *NJ014 Sheng Jian Chuan Shuo 圣剑传说 (Sword of Mana with a turn based RPG engine) *NJ015 Chu Han Feng Yun 楚汉风云 (Title screen hack of NJ013) *NJ016 Tian Kong Huan Xiang 太空幻想 (Barver Battle Saga) *NJ017 Xian Jian Ji Xia Zhuan 仙剑奇侠传 (Legend of the Swordsman & Fairy - a backport of a PC game with the same name, developed by SoftStar) *NJ018 San Guo Zhi: Cao Cao Zhuan 三国志-曹操传 (Romance of the Three Kingdoms – The Legend of Cao Cao) *NJ019 Shui Hu Shen Shou 水浒神兽 (Heavenly Beasts of Shuihu, port of the GBC game by Vast Fame) *NJ020 Huang Jin Tai Yang 黄金太阳 (Golden Sun - a backport from the GBA original) *NJ021 Da Hua Xi You 大话西游 (A Chinese Oddysey) *NJ022 Sheng Dou Shi Xing Shi: Tian Ma Zhi Huan Xiang 圣斗士星矢-天马之幻想 (Saint Seiya – Pegasus Fantasy) *NJ023 Liang Shan Ying Xiong 梁山英雄 (Liangshan Heroes) (Title screen hack of NJ019) *NJ024 Sheng Dou Shi Zhi: Shi Kong Dou Shi 圣斗士之-时空斗士 (Saint Saiya - Time Warrior, title screen hack of NJ022) *NJ025 Nong Chang Xiao Jing Ling 农场小精灵 (Title screen hack of NJ011) *NJ026 Yi Tian Tu Long Ji 倚天屠龙记 (The Heaven Sword & Dragon Saber - based upon Jin Yong's 1961 novel) *NJ027 Zhu Lu San Guo 逐鹿三国 *NJ028 Shui Hu 3 水浒3 http://kamming.blog.163.com/blog/static/1951772502013016114940573/ *NJ029 Qi Guo Da Zhan 七国大战 (The Seven Warring States) *NJ030 Sui Tang Ying Xiong 隋唐英雄 (Sui Tang Heroes) *NJ031 Jin Yong Qun Xia Zhuan: Shu Jian Jiang Shan 金庸群侠传-书剑江山 (Jin Yong Qun Xia Zhuan – Book & Sword of Jianghu) *NJ032 You Xi Wang 游戏王 (Yu-Gi-Oh!) *NJ033 Zhen Shi Hun: Wu Shi Dao Lie Zhuan 真侍魂-武士道烈传 (Samurai Spirits – Bushido Retsuden - a backport from the PS1 / NGCD original) *NJ034 Huan Shi Lu 幻世录 (The Legend of Fancy Realm, this is a backport from a PC game) *NJ035 Tian Long Ba Bu 天龙八部 (Demi Gods and Semi Devils) *NJ036 Na Zha Chuan Qi 哪吒传奇 (Legend Of Nezha - this game uses graphical assets from C&E's Feng Shen Bang) *NJ037 An Hei Po Huai Shen 暗黑破坏神 (Diablo) *NJ038 Shi Kong Zhi Lun 时空之轮 / Chao Shi Kong Zhi Lun 超时空之轮 (Chrono Trigger - a backport from the SNES. The latter title seems to be a variation on the box only) *NJ039 Hu Lu Jin Gang 葫芦金刚 (Calabash Brothers - Based upon the cartoon series) *NJ040 San Guo Zhi: Lu Bu Zhuan 三国志吕布传 (Possibly an earlier version of NJ047) *NJ041 Yi Tian Jian Chuan Ji 倚天剑传奇 (Heavenly Sword Legends, title screen hack of NJ026) *NJ042 Zhen Shi Hun: Hun Zhi Li Ren 真侍魂-魂之利刃 (Title screen hack of NJ033) *NJ043 San Guo Qun Xia Zhuan 三国群侠传 (Three Heroes) *NJ044 Jian Xia Qing Yuan 剑侠情缘 (The Legend of Swordsman) *NJ045 Xuan Yuan Jian Wai Zhuan: Zhi Tian Zhi Hen 轩辕剑外传-之天之痕 (XuanYuan Sword 3 Side Story: The Scar in the Sky - this is a backport of the 2000 PC game developed by SoftStar) *NJ046 Lei Dian Huang: Bi Ka Qiu Chuan Shuo 雷电皇-比卡丘传说 (Lightning Emperor: The Legend of Pikachu) *NJ047 San Guo Wu Shuang: Meng Jiang Zhuan 三国无双-猛将传 (San Guo Wu Shuang - Meng Jiang Zhuan - Peerless Three Kingdoms – Legend of the Valiant General) *NJ048 (031) Tai Tan Ni Ke 泰坦尼克 (Titanic) - This game is from 2005 and does copyrights to Dragon Co. *NJ049 (032) Hei Ke 黑客 (The Hacker/The Matrix, a hack of Dragon Co.'s Felix the Cat) *NJ050 Hong Lou Meng 红楼梦 (Developed by Dragon Co.) *NJ051 Luan Shi San Guo 乱世三国 (Dragon Co's logo is buried in the ROM graphics) *NJ052 Chong Wu Bao Bao 宠物宝宝 (Pet Baby) *NJ053 (040) Huan Zhuang Ren 换装人 (Gardman - Title screen hack of Wonder Rabbit by Nice Code. Contains cutscenes between levels) *NJ054 (038) Yuan Shi Ren 原始人 (Primitive Man - Tom and Jerry 3 hack. This features Jerry's levels only.) - The introduction screen has been removed from the game. *NJ055 (039) Yuan Shi Ren II 原始人II (Primitive Woman - Tom and Jerry 3 hack. This features Tom's levels instead.) - The introduction screen has been removed from the game. *NJ056 Sai Er Da Chuan Shuo: Shen Qi De Mao Zi 塞尔达传说-神奇的帽子 (The Legend Of Zelda: The Minish Cap) - Backport of the original GBA game *NJ057 (051) Mo Jie Ta Shi 魔界塔士 (Backport of Final Fantasy Legends 3) - While this is a backport of the Game Boy original, it is missing features the original version has. *NJ058 (048) Huan Xiang Chuan Shuo 幻想传说 (Tales of Phantasia) - Backport of the aforementioned game *NJ059 She Diao Ying Xiong Chuan 射雕英雄传 (The Legend of the Condor Heroes) *NJ060 Jue Dai Shuang Jiao 绝代双骄 (The Legendary Siblings) *NJ061 Huang Fei Hong 黄飞鸿 (Wong Fei-Hung, AKA Once Upon A Time In China) *NJ062 Dan Qi Shi Dai 石器时代 (Stone Age) *NJ063 Zui Zhong Huan Xiang VII 最终幻想Ⅶ (Final Fantasy VII) - Backport of the original PS1 game *NJ064 Shu Du 数独 (Includes a Sudoku game and a bootleg version of Gomobu Narabe Renju, the latter was originally released for the Famicom)http://blog.sina.com.cn/s/blog_dda100e10101gnz5.html *NJ065 Zui You Ji Zhi Tang San Zang 最游记之唐三藏 (Developed by Nice Code) *NJ066 Gu Mu Li Ying 古墓丽影 (AKA Tomb Raider, developed by Nice Code) *NJ067 Huo Yuan Jia 霍元甲 (Fearless - game adaptation of the 2006 movie) *NJ068 Xun Qin Ji 寻秦记 (A Step into the Past, based upon the 2001 TV series) *NJ069 Tang Bo Hu Dian Qiu Xiang 唐伯虎点秋香 (Flirting Scholar; based upon the 1993 Hong Kong comedy film. This game doesn't use SNT's usual mapper (163), it uses mapper 241 instead) *NJ070 Ao Jian Jiang Hu 傲剑江湖 *NJ071 Xin Yue Jian Hen 新月剑痕 (New Moon Sword / Crescent Tear) *NJ072 Dong Fang De Chuan Shuo Zhi: Feng Yin Dao 东方的传说之-封印岛 (Link's Awakening, a backport of the original GB game. Developed by Nice Code) *NJ073 Wu Lin Wai Zhuan 武林外传 (My Own Swordsman, based on the 2006 TV series. Developed by Nice Code) *NJ074 Yi Xing: Zhi Tai Kong Tan Xian Zhe 异形-之太空探险者 (AKA Aliens vs. Predators, developed by Nice Code) *NJ075 He Xin Wei Ji 核心危机 (AKA Final Fantasy VII Crisis Core - Title screen hack of NJ063) *NJ076 Meng Huan Sha Lou 梦幻沙漏 (The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass - Title screen hack of NJ056) *NJ077 Mo Huan Shi Jie 魔幻世界 (Title screen hack of NJ048) *NJ078 Hui Mie Zhi Shen 毁灭之神 (God of Destruction, title screen hack of NJ037) *NJ079 Mo Jie Ba Zhu 魔界霸主 (Title screen hack of NJ057/Mo Jie Ta Shi) *NJ080 Xian Jie Jing Ling 仙界精灵 - Title screen hack of NJ062 *NJ081 (060?) Huo Ying Ren Zhe 火影忍者 - Backport of Naruto RPG: Uketsugareshi Hi no Ishi from the GBA *NJ082 Da Hua Xi You 2: Qi Tian Da Sheng 大话西游2-齐天大圣 *NJ083 San Guo Zhi: Liu Bei Zhuan 三国志刘备传 (Romance of the Three Kingdoms – The Legend of Liu Bei) *NJ084 Sheng Dou Shi Xing Shi 2: Bei Ou Tu Ji Pian 圣斗士星矢2-北欧突击篇 (Saint Seiya 2: Asgard Assault - Storyline involves NJ022's happenings, but it's more of a continuation of the aforementioned game) *NJ085 Shan Shan De Hong Xing! 闪闪的红星! (Sparkling Red Star! - based upon a 1974 film made during the Chinese Cultural Revolution; given the cartoonish box/cartridge art, this game was made after the 2007 cartoon remake)http://www.geocities.jp/rinkaku89/pachigame3/76_fc_hongxing.html *NJ086 Quan Huang R1: Zui Qiang Ge Dou Wang 拳皇R1-最强格斗王 (The King of Fighters R-1 RPG) *NJ087 Quan Huang R2: Da She Si Tian Wang 拳皇R2-大蛇四天王 (The King of Fighters R-2 RPG) - A continuation of NJ086's plot *NJ088 Chong Wu Gao Da Zhan Ji 宠物高达战记 *NJ089 Xiao Ao Jiang Hu Qun Xia Ji 笑傲江湖群侠记 (The Swordsman: Record of the Heroes) *NJ090 Yong Zhe Chuan Shuo 勇者传说 (Brave Story/Legendary Heroes - a possible backport of the 2007 DS game Brave Story: New Traveler)http://www.geocities.jp/rinkaku89/pachigame3/75_fc_yusha.html *NJ091 Xian Jian Wen Qing 仙剑问情 (Fairy Sword Seeking Love) *NJ092 You Xi Bao Bei 游戏宝贝 *NJ093 Lu Ding Ji 鹿鼎记 (The Deer And The Cauldron, based upon Jin Yong's novel) *NJ094 Wang Zhe Wu Shuang 王者无双 *NJ095 Qi Long Zhu Da Mao Xian 七龙珠大冒险 (Dragon Ball Adventure) *NJ096 Wu Xia Tian Di 武侠天地 (Martial Arts World) *NJ097 Mo Shou Shi Jie: E Mo Lie Ren 魔兽世界-恶魔猎人 (World of Warcraft) - A port of the PC version of the same name. *NJ098 Zui Zhong Huan Xiang IV: Guang Yu An Shui Jing Fen Zheng 最终幻想IV-光与暗水晶纷争 (Final Fantasy IV) - A backport of the original SNES game *NJ099 San Guo Da Luan Dou: Zhan Guo 三国大乱斗-战国 (Orochi) *NJ100 Da Hua Shui Hu 大话水浒 (Developed by Nice Code) *NJ101 He Jin Feng Bao 合金风暴 (AKA Metal Storm, developed by Nice Code) *NJ102 (101?) Mo Dao Jie 魔道劫 (Developed by Nice Code) No ID *NJ027 (073) Fang Shi Yu 方世玉 *NJXXX Dong Fang Bu Bai 东方不败 (Invincible East) *NJXXX Ji Qi Ren Da Zhan 机器人大战 (Robot Wars, title screen hack of NJ012) *NJXXX Xiang Shuai Chuan Qi (Probably developed by Union Bond/Mars) Unconfirmed games *NJXXX Gao Da SEED Da Zhan 高达SEED大战 (Gundam SEED Wars) *NJXXX Feng Shen Ying Jie Chuan 封神英杰传 *NJXXX Tian Di Chuang Zao 天地创造 (Terranigma) *NJXXX Sheng Dou Shi 3: Hai Huang Qi Jiang Jun 圣斗士3海皇七将军 (Saint Seiya 3: Seven Generals of Poseidon) *NJXXX Quan Huang R3: Yin Chao Fan Luan Pian 拳皇R3 音巢反乱篇 (King of Fighters R3: Rebellion of NESTS Chapter) *NJXXX San Guo Zhi: Zhao Yun Zhuan 三国志赵云传 (Records of Three Kingdoms: Legend of Zhao Yun) *NJXXX Kou Dai Yao Guai Zuan Shi 口袋妖怪钻石 (Pocket Monsters Diamond) *NJXXX Kou Dai Yao Guai Zhen Zhu 口袋妖怪珍珠 (Pocket Monsters Pearl) *NJXXX Sheng Dou Shi 4: Ming Jie Ha Di Si 圣斗士4冥界哈迪斯 (Saint Seiya 4: Underworld Hades) Trivia *The sound engine for their earlier games seems to be stolen from Tecmo. A sound effect in their Harvest Moon game is the same as a sound effect used in Ninja Gaiden II. References External links *Shenzhen Nanjing Technology's official website Category:Developers Category:Publishers Category:Companies from Shenzhen, China Category:Shenzhen Nanjing Technology